battlestation_harbingerfandomcom-20200213-history
Weapons
Overview In Battlestations: Harbinger there are two types of weapons damages. Shield Damage and Hull Damage. Often a weapon will damage both, but do significantly more to one type than the other. A pseudo third damage type is Ion, as that damage type will slow a ship down. Ion damage is absorbed by shields, if you shoot to shielded opponent with ion cannon, he will receive only shield damage +ion damage that is converted to shield damage. but if you drop opponent shield off, he will receive hull damage and ion slowing damage. Shield Weapons Advice: Never use Trolgar or Wanderer weapons that do shield damage. Both races have very bad guns of this type. I recommend use Schillae or Celestial shield damage weapons, they are far better than human technology weapons of the same class. Plasma Cannons There are 3 types of plasma cannon : ;Plasma Cannon :Cost 400 scrap. :Basic energy turret, with medium range, good damage vs shield (60 per hit) , fast fire rate and good accuracy. To start I recommend you install one on your ship, make one range upgrade and then next make one burst upgrade. This will let you do 120 energy damage per 1.4 sec. assuming both plasma orbs hit. ;Dual Plasma Cannon :Cost 2400 scrap. :Similar to the plasma cannon. In most races range and accuracy are a bit smaller, shield damage is up to x2 power compared to basic plasma cannon, fire rate is 2-3x slower than basic plasma cannon, you get 2 projectiles without upgrades. I usually sell this type of gun if I find one in loot because I have one already (minimum) and one nuke cannon, but if you need an energy gun, it's not bad choice. ;Mega Plasma Cannon :Cost 4500 scrap. :Best energy gun in class (not best shield damage per projectile if you use Human, Trolgar, or Wanderer technology). Good range, good hull damage (180-300, depending which [[Races | race]] cannon you get eg. Celestial MPC have 240-260 hull dmg and 850-950 shield damage) slow fire rate and medium accuracy. :Tips: You must get Schillae or Celestial race MPC, make range upgrade, accuracy upgrade at most and if you get free upgrade points upgrade hull and shield damage. Lasers and similar guns ;Laser Cannon :Mid class shield damage gun. Low range (650 in human technology), good shield damage and hull damage (200 shield. 100 hull. human tech.) average fire rate (usually 4-5 sec. depends of race. ) excellent accuracy. :Tips: If you have a ship with 3 or more red slots for guns, you can a install laser for all slots. You will get a powerful anti-fighter ship, and if you like close combat decent damage vs big ship. :Advice: don't use it after map 3, too powerful enemy ships can emerge there. ;Death Ray :Cost 4500 scrap. :Most powerful laser in game, Big range, decent damage vs hull and shield (always race technology depend for what laser will be better). Good accuracy and slow fire rate. :Tips: If you get Schillae or Celestial one, upgrade hull damage to max. range to max. acc by one or two points. With upgrades you get a very powerful weapon to arsenal. ;Tractor Beam :Cost under 1.400 scrap. :Low range, good damage, average fire rate, good accuracy. Beam is only for shoot to fighters and taking him down. I always sell this gun type, because is useless for fights with big ships. Other guns based on shield damage ;Energy Gatling :Cost :4000+ scrap. :Medium range, excellent damage vs shield, slow reload, firing 8 projectiles in one burst. medium accuracy. :Tips: If you need a good mid-range energy based gun, its good choice. If you need money for eg. Nuke Cannon, better to sell it and get Nuke instead of using it. Hull Damage Advice: If you don't want go all ships with particle cannons or nuke cannons i recommend a Trolgar technology for hull damage guns. This race have best projectile technology in game. ;Projectile Cannon :Cost 450 scrap. :Good range, good accuracy, 50 dmg vs hull per projectile, good fire rate. Basic cannon for beginning of game, very good if upgraded with burst +1 and acc +1. it will make your damage 50% better (fire rate will drop 1sec +) ;Missile Turret :Cost 650 scrap. :Long range turret, good damage vs hull, ignoring shields, relatively slow missile, homing capability depends of accuracy. average fire rate. Not bad mid class turret, but if u have it, better sell it and install anything more powerful. ;Rocket Cannon :Cost 1200 scrap. :Very long range, fast moving rocket with good dmg vs hull that ignore shields, good accuracy. average fire rate.Good turret if you is in game beginning, useful for long range combat. In later stages change it for eg. Nuke Cannon ;Flak Cannon :Cost 3200 scrap. :Low range, excellent damage vs hull and good to shields, high accuracy, average fire rate. Very good close combat gun, i prefer it to do acc and burst upgrade to max, After that you will get OP anti fighter gun and good gun vs enemy bigger ships. ;Vulcan Cannon :Cost 4600 scrap. :Its easy, double barrel gatling taken from defensive systems of ship, with doubled range. Sell it fast if you get one. ;Nuke Cannon :Cost 2600 scrap. :Medium range, tons of damage, very slow fire rate and projectile, good accuracy. :Tips. Make range to max, next missile hull and speed, at last accuracy but not necessary. Ship like BSE Armada with 5 nukes is OP long range ship. ;Particle Cannon :Cost 4600 scrap. :Long range, high damage, slow fire rate, very fast shell. good accuracy. :Tips: Upgrade range to max. and accuracy to max. For best effects combine it with long ranged energy gun, like MPC or Death Ray built for bringing shields down. Ion Cannon ;Ion Cannon MK1, MK2 :Both if these can slow down ship. Mk1 type has fast reload and low range, and doing 20 slow dmg. MK2 has more range and slower fire rate, but it has more overall dmg. and doing 25 slowing dmg. Support Weapons And Utility ;Repair Beam :Just repairing beam, can restore hull of friendly ships, using scrap for this. ;Shield Reenergerizer :A facility that can restore shields of either your ship or friendly ships. For recharging shield this doesn't use any resources. ;Teleport :Allows you to teleport for some distance. Recharging over time. Cost 500 scrap. ;Shield Boost :Cost 1800 scrap. :This facility gives you 250 more shield to ship. Secondary Weapons Here I listed all weapons for small slots (hexagons). ;Bolter :Cost 200 scrap. :Basic fighter defense, medium damage, fast fire rate, low range. Good vs fighters but i prefer upgraded lasers for best defense vs missiles ;Laser :Cost 250 scrap. :Low range, but better than bolter, high base dmg vs shield. (with upgrades you can get 28 hull /30 shield with only hull dmg. upgrade). Excellent accuracy, medium fire rate. Best defense vs missiles, good vs ships and fighters. ;Gatling :Cost 350 scrap. :Best range for all listed secondary, very high fire rate, small damage , low accuracy. Its like crowd control gun, you shoot for hope to hit. But well placed ship with lots of gatling is very hard to penetrate defense. ;Mini Shield Boost :Cost 350 scrap. :It's like big brother, but here you can boost 90 shield without upgrades. Fighters Here is list for all Fighters types. ;Bolter Fighter :Cost 250 scrap. :Basic fighter with bolter, medium maneuverability, capable to high upgrades in damage and ship quantity. ;Laser Drones :Cost 400 scrap. :Small robot ships equipped with a laser. These drones are agile and have superb accuracy, capable to high upgrades in damage and ship quantity. ;Shield Regen Drones :Cost 600 scrap. :Drone robot ships that capable of restoring friendly ships shield, no scrap required for repair, recommended high upgrade in celestial mission, as their energy weapon is devastating for shield. ;Bolter Drones :Cost 600 scrap. :Drone robot ships that are armed with bolter gun, has a higher maneuverability than Bolter Fighter, but with less hull. ;Repair Drones :Cost 600 scrap. :Drone robot ships that capable of restoring hull of friendly ships, required scrap for repair, recommended high upgrade in wanderer mission, as their projectile weapon is devastating for hull. ;Gatling Fighters :Cost 750 scrap. :Small robot ships equipped with a laser. These drones are agile and have superb accuracy. ;Plasma Bomber :Cost 800 scrap. :Huge bomber ship, has a high shield damage, a good range, and a strong hull, but low maneuverability, and long build time. ;Missile Bomber :Cost 1200 scrap. :An elite bomber ship that capable of firing shield ignoring, ship tracking missile. It has a good range,a strong hull, and capable of tearing bigger ship, but has a low maneuverability,and a long construction time. I highly recommend this ship as you progressing through the later stages of the game,as ships become more stronger and you can pick them one by one from a long distance with this ship. (pre-update with new fighters) ;Photon Bombers :Cost 1250 scrap. :Elite bombers equipped with high damage energy turret. Low maneuverability but good range.